


Pośród cieni — pomiędzy światami

by juana_a



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (TV), Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley, Welsh Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Avalon - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Gods, M/M, Magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to historia, którą opowiedzą inaczej. Historia, w której śmierć Lancelota jest czymś więcej niż śmiercią, Ginewra udziela złej dpowiedzi na bardzo ważne pytanie, Artur nie wierzy, a Merlin widzi nadciągającą katastrofę. Historia, w której Brytania wstrzymuje oddech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pośród cieni — pomiędzy światami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mugma).



> Fik napisany dla Mugmy na 4. Gwiazdkę LJa na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).  
> Zawiera spoilery do całości serialu, zwłaszcza do odcinków 4.01-02, 4.09 i 4.12, au do 4.09 i 4.11, jest to swego rodzaju naprawianie czwartego sezonu.
> 
> Tradycyjnie mieszam z legendami arturiańskimi (wszystkimi), _Mgłami Avalonu_ i mitologią celtycką (głównie walijską).
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję pelle_kb za szybką betę.

Within eternity, time passes.  
Within time, there is change.

Time for a new beginning...  
~Secret Garden, _The dawn of New Century_

 

Tę historię opowiedzą inaczej.

Opowiedzą ją ludzie, którzy nie brali w niej udziału, z ust do ust przekazując skrawki zasłyszanych od naocznych świadków opowieści, na nowo poskładają napisaną dawno temu przez bogów legendę. Zmieni się czas i aktorzy dramatu, dwie historie zostaną połączone w jedną i tylko znające prawdę Istoty z Tamtego Świata będą spoglądać na szepczący lud z zagadkowymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

Powiadają, że w każdej opowieści początek i koniec wyznaczają jej niezmienne granice. Ale kiedy losem świata zaczynają bawić się bogowie — pisząc historię według własnych upodobań, nie licząc się z ludźmi przydzielają im role do odegrania — historia zamienia się w legendę trwającą przez tysiąclecia, w której ścieżki bohaterów splatają się jak celtycki wieczny węzeł, z którego nie sposób się wyplątać.

(w tej legendzie jest królowa, której serce kazało kochać nie tylko króla, jest rycerz — prawy i dobry, który pokochał zwykłą dziewczynę, z której los zakpił czyniąc ją królową, jest król, który zbyt dobrze ją rozumiał, czarodziej, który stracił nadzieję i czarodziejka, która zbyt późno poznała prawdę.

w tej legendzie historia niejeden raz zatacza koło.)

 

*

 

Ma przed sobą ziejące pustką rozdarcie w zasłonie oddzielającej ich świat od Tamtego. Widzi Merlina powolnym krokiem okrążającego kamienny ołtarz, jego spojrzenie skrzyżowane ze wzrokiem upiornej Cailleach, i nie może oddychać, kiedy nagle ze zdumiewającą jasnością pojmuje, dokąd prowadzi jego droga. Wszystko trwa tylko krótką chwilę, podjęcie decyzji zajmuje mu nie więcej niż kilka sekund, ale Lancelot ma wrażenie, że czas staje w miejscu, a świat zamiera wstrzymując oddech w oczekiwaniu. W uszach wciąż brzmi obietnica, którą złożył Gwen przed wyjazdem, a on myśli o nadziei, która nigdy w nim nie zgasła i uśmiecha się.

Zamyka oczy i podąża w nicość.

 

*

 

Sala tronowa tonie w kwiatach: girlandy z lilii, fiołków i stokrotek, bukiety najpiękniejszych róż z królewskiego ogrodu i egzotycznych orchidei sprowadzonych, przetykane jej ulubionymi — zwyczajnymi, polnymi ciemiernikami i pierwiosnkami. Wzdłuż sali ustawiono złote świeczniki, ze skarbca wyciągnięto najcenniejszą zastawę, a ściany ozdobiono najpiękniejszymi kobiercami. Na podwyższeniu ustawiono dwa trony, z boku przygotowano miejsce na koronę, którą król włoży na skronie królowej. Wkrótce na zamek zaczną zjeżdżać rycerze i władcy z wszystkich krain Brytanii, ciekawi młodego króla, którego czyny już opiewają w pieśniach bardowie, poślubiającego dziewczynę z ludu.

Artur obraca w dłoniach delikatny, złoty diadem, którym wiele lat temu jego ojciec koronował jego matkę na królową Camelotu, gładzi palcem misternie plecione zdobienia i czuje drzemiącą pod palcami moc. Znowu czuje się, jakby koronując Ginewrę koroną Igraine, koroną pobłogosławioną przez Najwyższą Kapłankę Bogini, zdradzał pamięć swojego ojca.

 

(— w całej Brytanii nie znajdziesz bardziej odpowiedniej korony, wierz mi — mówi Merlin, niemal pieszczotliwie przesuwając palcem po niezrozumiałych symbolach. jego oczy są smutne i ostatnio wcale się nie uśmiecha. Artur chce, tak bardzo chce podejść i objąć go, powiedzieć mu prawdę.

ale kogo on oszukuje? rzeczy mogą się zmienić, ale przecież nie aż tak.)

Zastanawia się, czy nie za mało kwiatów, za mało złota, zbyt wiele pachnących kadzideł. Czy Ginewrze będzie się podobało? Czy wynagrodzi jej to coś, czego nie może jej dać? Kręci głową, postanawiając, że jutro rano wyśle do niej Merlina… Nie, nie Merlina, Elyana. Poprosi Elyana, żeby…

— Arturze? — cichy głos Merlina przerywa panującą w komnacie ciszę. Jego ostrożne kroki wskazują, że waha się naruszyć intymny nastrój ciemnej sali, boi się zniszczyć panującą w niej atmosferę.

Artur zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech.

— Tutaj — odpowiada, odrywając się od ściany i wyłaniając się z ciemności. Poważna mina Merlina i cień strachu w jego oczach sprawiają, że drży. — O co chodzi?

— Lancelot — mówi Merlin, tak cicho, że oddalony od niego o zaledwie kilka kroków Artur ledwo go słyszy.

— Lancelot? — pyta głupio nic nie rozumiejąc. Lancelot nie żyje, zginął na Wyspie Błogosławionych, poświęcając się dla królestwa. Dla niego.

Merlin przez chwilę nic nie mówi, ogląda się przez ramię na otwarte drzwi sali, za którymi migocze ciepłe światło pochodzi. Dopiero teraz Artur słyszy dochodzące zza nich stłumione krzyki. Unosi pytająco brwi. Merlin głośno wciąga powietrze zanim w końcu mówi:

— On wrócił.

*

Kiedy Lancelot otwiera oczy, widzi jasne światło prześwitujące przez rozpościerające się nad nim konary drzew. Ciemność i nicość zniknęły, zastąpione przez najpiękniejsze miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Otaczają go wspaniałe drzewa i kwiaty o barwach i kształtach, których nigdy nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić, woda w pobliskim strumieniu szumi cicho i lśni od słońca, a powietrze pachnie jabłkami.

— Witaj, Lancelocie — tok jego myśli przerywa kobiecy głos, piękny i dźwięczny jak srebrzyste dzwoneczki. Stoi przed nim najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Jej skóra jest alabastrowo biała, oczy zielone, jak pokrywająca wzgórza trawa, a długie do kolan włosy lśnią srebrem. Ma na sobie cienką, błękitną tunikę odsłaniającą ramiona, a jej nadgarstki zdobią ciężkie, misternie zdobione symbolami Starej Religii bransolety. Towarzyszą jej inni ludzie (ludzie?) o różnych odcieniach skóry i kolorach włosów, odziani w lekkie, bogate tuniki, uśmiechający się do niego przyjaźnie. — Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Teraz już niczym nie musisz się martwić — odpowiada kobieta, a jej głos przynosi ukojenie.

— Czy ja umarłem? — pyta Lancelot, bo nie pamięta, bo wszystko zdarzyło się tak szybko, i musi wiedzieć, musi się upewnić, musi…

Tok jego myśli przerywa delikatny dotyk dłoni na jego ramieniu. Czuje promieniujące od niego ciepło i spokój, wszechogarniającą go radość. Zapomina, czego musi się dowiedzieć, zapomina, skąd przybywa i dlaczego tu jest. Zapomina o wszystkim, co było dla niego ważne. Zapomina o Arturze i o Camelot. Zapomina o Gwen i powoli gasnącej nadziei.

Zapomina kim jest.

 

*

 

Gwen śni o ziejącej pustką zasłonie, której nigdy nie widziała, o kamiennym ołtarzu na skrytej za mgłami wyspie, o dźwięku dzwonów na klasztornej wieży i zapachu spalonego ciała. Znowu widzi pusty stos pogrzebowy płonący na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Budzi się z bijącym sercem, obudzona przez dochodzące zza okna śmiechy i znajomy głos, którego nie powinna słyszeć. Powoli, niepewna, czy nie śni, siada na łóżku. Drży, kiedy jej bose stopy dotykają zimnej, kamiennej podłogi. Zarzuca na ramiona szal i powoli podchodzi do okna. Na oświetlonym tylko przez blady księżyc dziedzińcu ciężko jest rozróżnić stojące obok schodów postacie, ale Ginewra zbyt dobrze zna już najwierniejszych rycerzy Artura, żeby nie rozpoznać Sir Leona i Gwaine’a obejmujących dziwnie znajomą postać.

Z zamku wychodzą Artur i Merlin, a rycerz odwraca się w ich stronę i Gwen nareszcie go rozpoznaje. Zakrywa usta i cofa się o kilka kroków.

— Lancelot — szepcze tak cicho, że sama ledwo się słyszy.

 

(— czy gdybyś wiedziała… — pyta cicho Merlin i Gwen drży, bojąc się pytania, które padnie, które musi paść, którego unikała od chwili, gdy się dowiedziała, od chwili, gdy Lancelot obiecał. — gdybyś mogła wybierać, kto przeżyje, którego z nich byś wybrała.

chce odpowiedzieć, że Artura. już nawet otwiera usta, ale głos więźnie jej w gardle. chce odpowiedzieć, że Artura, bo przecież to jego wybrała, jego kocha, prawda?

dlaczego więc tak bardzo boli ją serce?)

 

Nie zakłada butów, nie traci czasu na ubranie się, otula się tylko ciaśniej płaszczem i wybiega z komnaty. Nie biegnie na dziedziniec. Ukryta w cieniu wnęki czeka, aż będzie sam, żeby złapać go za nadgarstek i uciszyć, kładąc mu palec na ustach. Stąpając ostrożnie prowadzi go do swojej komnaty. Kiedy zamyka drzwi i odwraca się do niego, a wszystko, co sobie dotąd powtarzała, ulatuje jej z głowy. Obejmuje go mocno, Lancelot otacza ją ramionami i całuje delikatnie jej włosy, kciukiem niepewnie wyciera płynącą jej po policzku łzę.

— Gwen — mówi cicho, a ona uśmiecha się przez łzy, staje na palcach i całuje go, całuje go mocno, jak nigdy nie całowała Artura, jakby się bała, że to tylko sen, zjawa, która zaraz zniknie. Lancelot odpowiada bez chwili namysłu, przyciąga ją bliżej do siebie, desperacja przebija z każdego jego ruchu i Gwen jest wodą, której jest tak bardzo spragniony.

 

*

 

Piękna Pani zabiera mu miecz, mówiąc, że tutaj nie będzie go potrzebował, i prowadzi go do pięknego pałacu, który zdaje się być zbudowany ze złota, muszli i piasku. Otacza go ogród, w którym główne miejsce zajmują wspaniałe jabłonie, których zapach przesyca powietrze tego miejsca. Lancelot otrzymuje własną, wspaniale zdobioną komnatę, z miękkim łożem i pościelą tak delikatną, jak wiosenna mgiełka. Wszystko lśni w wielokolorowym świetle. Cudnej urody dziewczęta pomagają mu zdjąć pas i zbroję, przywdziać tunikę, lekką jakby utkaną z porannej rosy.

Uczta, na którą go zabierają, zdaje się trwać bez końca. Siedzący na podwyższeniu mężczyzna wydaje się mu dziwnie znajomy, jakby kiedyś, w innym życiu, którego nie pamięta, widział jego kiepską podobiznę. Wita go ciepło i wskazuje miejsce po swojej prawej stronie i Lancelot czuje się wyróżniony, zupełnie jakby był gościem honorowym na najwspanialszym przyjęciu świata.

Czas zdaje się stać w miejscu, wino nigdy się nie kończy i nigdy nie brakuje mięsiwa i miodu. Otacza ich słodki zapach konwalii i jabłek, zapach palonego jałowca i śniegu. I tylko muzyka, grane przez złote harfy i flety o krystalicznym brzmieniu melodie hipnotyzują, zdają się wypływać z duszy, trafiać prosto do serca i poruszać ukryte, wrażliwe struny, których nie powinny dotykać.

Lancelot odkrywa, że tęskni.

 

*

 

Powrót Lancelota pozornie niczego nie zmienia.

Po porannym zebraniu rady Artur zamyka się z nim w komnacie i odbywa z nim długą rozmowę, z której wynika tylko tyle, że Lancelot zastępuje Leona przy boku idącej do ołtarza Ginewry. Data ślubu nie zostaje przesunięta i wkrótce w Camelocie roi się od władców, rycerzy, dam i służby ze wszystkich krain Brytanii. Okna są pootwierane, wietrzone są nieużywane komnaty, wszyscy dwoją się i troją, by zapewnić szlachetnym gościom wystarczające wygody, jednocześnie nie przerywając i nie opóźniając przygotowań do ślubu.

I tylko Merlin zdaje się zauważać rosnący smutek przyszłej królowej, tak podobny do jego własnego. Tylko on widzi tęskne spojrzenia, które wymienia z Lancelotem. Czuje wzrastające zdenerwowanie i rezygnację Artura. Coraz wyraźniej towarzyszy mu uczucie, że oto bogowie z nich zakpili, wplątując ich w sytuację, która doprowadzi ich do zguby.

Kiedy składając przysięgę Ginewra płacze, wszyscy myślą, że to ze szczęścia. Nikt się nie domyśla, jak wiele łez spłynie po jej policzkach w nadchodzących latach. Nowa królowa zostaje przyjęta o wiele cieplej niż oczekiwano. Królowe oszczędzają jej złośliwości, władcy chwalą jej skromność, rycerze opiewają jej urodę. Oczarowane jej mądrością księżniczki ustawiają się w kolejce do jej orszaku.

Nikt nie zauważa, że piękny uśmiech Ginewry nie sięga jej oczu.

 

*

 

Nie zauważa, kiedy obok niego siada nie pasująca do otoczenia postać. Zajęty rozmową z Panem Annwn i zasłuchany w śpiew Rhiannon, w ogóle nie dostrzega jej obecności, dopóki nie kładzie mu ręki na ramieniu i przypomina mu jego imię.

— Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś, Lancelocie?

Dostosowane do nieupływającego czasu serce Lancelota zaczyna bić. Milkną rozmowy przy stole, milknie muzyka, całe Annwn zamiera ciekawe, czy ten śmiertelnik przejdzie próbę, czy jest wystarczająco silny, by pamiętać.

Lancelot odwraca głowę. Widzi kobietę jakby wyjętą z innego czasu, z innego świata. Jej dziwnie znajoma, pokryta pierwszymi zmarszczkami twarz nosi ślady dawnego piękna, a w jej rozpuszczonych, brązowych włosach lśnią srebrne pasma. Ale największą uwagę przykuwają jej ciemne, brązowe oczy o łagodnym, acz surowym spojrzeniu, które zdają się przewiercać go na wylot i czytać największe, najpilniej strzeżone sekrety jego serca.

— Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś, Lancelocie? — kobieta pyta ponownie i Lancelot pamięta. Pamięta o rozdartej zasłonie, pamięta o królu, który z pomocą czarodzieja ma zjednoczyć wszystkie krainy Brytanii pod swym sztandarem. Pamięta o przysiędze, którą złożył, kiedy miecz księcia dotknął jego ramienia. Pamięta o przyjaciołach i ludziach, których obiecał chronić.

Pamięta Gwen.

 

*

Lancelot i Ginewra uciekają z zamku trzydzieści siedem dni po królewskim ślubie.

 

*

 

Kiedy Elaine, córka króla Pellinora, jedna z dam dworu i najbliższa przyjaciółka królowej, jak co rano udaje się do jej komnaty, przegląda w głowie listę tematów, które powinna poruszyć i jak wiele z dworskich plotek musi przekazać dalej. Nie spodziewa się głuchej ciszy, która jest jedyną odpowiedzią na jej coraz bardziej natarczywe pukanie. Zaniepokojona, uchyla lekko drzwi, wsuwa głowę do środka i pyta niepewnie:

— Wasza Wysokość?

Nikt nie odpowiada, a przez szparę zauważa rozrzucone na podłodze suknie. Serce bije jej jak oszalałe, kiedy ostrożnie wchodzi do środka i rozgląda się dookoła. W pokoju nie ma ani śladu królowej, jej łóżko jest puste i starannie posłane, na stole stoją dwa puste puchary i dzban pełen wina, przez zamknięte okno wpadają jasne promienie porannego słońca. Na jedwabne poduszce, którą ostatnio haftowała Ginewra leży zaadresowany do Artura liścik.

(Wybacz mi, Arturze.)

Elaine nie alarmuje pozostałych dam dworu, nie udaje się z listem bezpośrednio do króla, ani jego wuja Agravaine’a. Nie, Elaine nie dominuje może w dworskiej konwersacji, ale uważnie obserwuje, co się dzieje w jej otoczeniu i już na samym początku swojego pobytu w Camelocie rozgryzła zagadkę smutnego króla i stęsknionego wzroku królowej. Liścik pokazuje tylko Merlinowi.

 

*

 

Lancelot postanawia zabrać Gwen do Avalonu. Myśli, że na świętej, chronionej czarami wyspie, na której prawdziwą władczynią jest jego matka, będą bezpieczni. Jadą całą noc, pozwalając koniom odpocząć dopiero nad ranem i wieczorem docierają do jeziora, na którym leży Wyspa Błogosławionych. Ginewra drży, kiedy spogląda na otaczające ich gęste mgły, nagle zaniepokojona. Dopiero wtedy Lancelot zaczyna się zastanawiać i waha się. Avalon to świątynia magii, święte miejsce Starej Religii, która zabrała jej ojca. Czy na pewno zgodzi się powierzyć swoje życie i szczęście takiej opiece?

Dylemat rozwiązuje się sam, kiedy na wypowiedziane przez niego zawołanie nikt nie odpowiada. Poddaje się dopiero po kilku minutach, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenie matki.

 

(— zawsze będziesz mile widziany w Avalonie, Lancelocie — mówi Viviane, uśmiechając się łagodnie i mocno ściskając jego dłoń.

stoją tak chwilę, a on waha się, jak powinien się zachować, co powinien powiedzieć. nie wypada przytulić na pożegnanie Pani Jeziora, nawet jeśli jest jego matką, prawda? niezręczną sytuację przerywa Viviane, nagle smutniejąc. jej ton przestaje być łagodny, o wiele bardziej przypomina teraz Najwyższą Kapłankę Boginii.

— ale musisz pamiętać, synu, że Boginii nigdy nie przyjmie zdrajcy na Świętej Wyspie — mówi, a w jej tonie jest smutek i ostrzeżenie, rozczarowanie i rezygnacja.

Lancelot drży.)

 

Gwen oddycha z ulgą, kiedy zawracają w stronę drzew, przy których uwiązali konie. mają już odjeżdżać, kiedy nagły powiew pachnącego jabłoniami wiatru rozwiewa mgły i ich oczom ukazuje się pięknie zdobiona, lekka łódź Pani Jeziora. Oczy Viviane są smutne, kiedy przypomina Lancelotowi ostrzeżenie. Kątem oka widzi, jak przepełniona poczuciem winy, głęboko zawstydzona Gwen odwraca głowę.

— Jedźcie do Ealdor — mówi Viviane łagodniejszym tonem. Na dźwięk tej nazwy, Gwen podnosi głowę, a w jej oczach strach miesza się z nadzieją. — Tam znajdziecie schronienie — dodaje jego matka, a następnie całuje go w czoło i wraca do łodzi.

Dopiero kiedy otaczające wyspę mgły zamykają się za nią, Lancelot rozumie, że już nigdy nie wróci do Avalonu.

 

*

Merlin nie otwiera listu, który przynosi mu Elaine. Nie musi. Widział ich tęskne spojrzenia i delikatne, niby przypadkowe dotknięcia. Obserwował, jak Gwen staje się coraz smutniejsza, jak coraz bardziej oddala się od Artura. Katastrofa wisiała w powietrzu od dnia, w którym Lancelot wrócił na zamek.

Artur nie mówi nic, kiedy Merlin podaje mu list.

— Tak mi przykro — mówi zupełnie szczerze i wie, że Artur też nie musi go otwierać, żeby wiedzieć, co w nim jest. Jego oczy są puste, zupełnie jakby uleciało z nich życie i Merlin czuje, że tylko sekundy dzielą go od kompletnej paniki.

Zanim zdąży pomyśleć, co robi, ściska dłoń Artura w swojej, zupełnie jak kiedyś, zanim został królem i zaczął słuchać rad swojego wuja. Przytula go mocno i szepcze do ucha uspokajające słowa, obiecuje, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że ich odnajdą, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Artur nie reaguje, nie rusza się, a jego oddech jest płytki, jakby płuca nie były pewne, czy w ogóle warto oddychać.

Merlin zamyka oczy, bierze głęboki oddech i robi pozwala instynktowi pokierować jego ruchami. Jego palce delikatnie unoszą podbródek Artura, ich usta zbliżają się do siebie i po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawno ich usta się spotykają. Dopiero to wyrywa Artura z apatii. Przyciąga Merlina do siebie, obejmuje go mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie i oddaje pocałunek. Całuje go jak nigdy wcześniej, mocno, z desperacją i pragnieniem. Popycha go w stronę łóżka, jednocześnie rozpinając mu pasek i ściągając koszulę, szepcząc coś o głupich apaszkach. Merlin uśmiecha się mimowolnie i czuje powracającą powoli nadzieję.

*

 

Ze wszystkich osób, których Lancelot nie spodziewa się spotkać w Ealdor, Artur i Merlin zajmują dwa pierwsze miejsca na liście. Kiedy w środku nocy Hunith puka do ich izby i oznajmia, że jej syn i król potrzebują jego pomocy, pierwszym odruchem Lancelota jest złapać Gwen i uciekać. Ale ona kiwa powoli głową, uśmiecha się smutno i mówi, że zaraz przyjdą.

— Jesteśmy mu to winni — mówi, kiedy kroki Hunith milkną za drzwiami.

Wchodzą do głównej izby trzymając się za ręce. Dłoń Gwen jest spocona ze zdenerwowania i Lancelot wie, że tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Mocniej ściska jej palce, próbując dodać jej otuchy, starając się wierzyć, że Artur nie będzie szukał zemsty.

W izbie są tylko Hunith i Merlin, który wygląda, jakby nie spał od trzech dni. Jego ubrania są brudne od błota, przetarte, w kilku miejscach poplamione krwią. Lancelot czuje, jak tłumione dotąd wyrzuty sumienia, wybuchają ze zdwojoną siłą. Cokolwiek się stało, on powinien tam być, powinien razem z Leonem, Gwainem, Persivalem i Elyanem bronić Artura i Camelot. Powinien pomóc Merlinowi. Czyż nie to ślubował?

— Wybaczył ci, Gwen — mówi cicho Merlin na ich widok i Gwen nie potrafi dłużej powstrzymać łez. Podbiega do Merlina i przytula go mocno do siebie.

 

*

 

Artur postanawia posłuchać rady Merlina i Morgana po raz kolejny zastanawia się, co takiego łączy króla i jego służącego, że Artur bardziej liczy się z jego zdaniem, niż z całą swoją radą. Podczas porannej audiencji oznajmia, że królowa od jakiegoś czasu narzekała na zdrowie, więc tego ranka w towarzystwie i pod opieką swojego rycerza, Sir Lancelota, udała się do źródeł, których lecznicze właściwości są powszechnie znane. Agravaine wyznaje, że nie do końca może uwierzyć, że kłamstwo działa, że wszyscy wierzą w słowa króla i nikt nie podejrzewa, że młoda królowa zdradziła swojego króla.

— Kochają ją, głupcy. Nikt nie powie o niej złego słowa, ich dobra, wspaniała królowa, która zasiada na moim tronie — mówi ze złością Morgana.

Nowinę o zdradzie królowej przyjmuje z zadowoleniem, ale bez zdziwienia. Uśmiecha się na myśl o Arturze zdradzonym jednocześnie przez swoją królową i najwierniejszego ze swoich rycerzy. Biedny Artur, którego duch musi być teraz słaby, tak podatny na kolejne ciosy. A ona szykuje mu kolejną zdradę. Zdradę, która odda w jej ręce zamek i prawowite miejsce na tronie Camelotu.

— Zawiadom Heliosa — mówi, wyglądając przez małe okienko chatki, która już niedługo przestanie być jej domem. — Dziś w nocy odzyskam mój tron.

 

*

 

Nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem udaje im się wydostać z okrążonej przez ludzi Agravaine’a wioski i skryć się w lesie. Pościg gubią dopiero, kiedy Merlin zostaje w tyle i w jakiś sposób sprawia, że gubią ślad (i zapewne tracą przytomność). Udaje im się zbiec w góry i skryć w jednej z jaskiń, gdzie wciąż jeszcze osłabieni od odniesionych ran Artur i Izolda natychmiast zapadają w płytki, przerywany koszmarami sen. Lancelot bierze pierwszą wartą, a Gwen i Hunith niemal siłą zmuszają Merlina do odpoczynku.

Ranek wstaje chłodny i mglisty. Słońce powoli wyłania się zza chmur, kiedy Lancelot i Tristan wracają z polowania. Przygotowana przez Merlina potrawka z królików nigdy nie smakowała lepiej. Po śniadaniu zapada ciężka cisza, której nikt nie chce przerwać. Tristan obejmuje ciasno Izoldę, która opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. Merlin zaciska palce na dłoni Artura, który pustym wzrokiem wpatruje się w dogasające powoli palenisko, i Lancelot się zastanawia.

 

(— dlaczego? — pyta Artur i stojący za drzwiami Lancelot jest pewien, że Gwen odwraca wzrok i przygryza lekko dolną wargę.

— Arturze… — zaczyna, ale zaraz milknie i dopiero po chwili znowu zaczyna mówić. — nie zrozumiesz. nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy twoje serce się z tobą nie zgadza.

przez chwilę w izdebce panuje cisza. Lancelot kątem oka widzi, jak dłoń Artura odnajduje palce Gwen i ściska je delikatnie. w jego głosie słychać uśmiech, kiedy w końcu mówi:

— rozumiem lepiej niż ci się wydaje, Ginewro.)

 

To Merlin decyduje, że muszą wrócić i odzyskać Camelot. Lancelot mu przytakuje, gotów choćby w pojedynkę pokonać pół armii Morgany. Izolda, ignorując narzekania Tristana, obiecuje im dwa dodatkowe miecze. To Gwen zauważa pierwszy problem.

— Jak? — pyta poważnie i nagle znowu jest młodą królową, która nie chce żyć w cieniu króla, która chce słuchać i być słuchana. — Nasza armia jest zniszczona. Jest nas tylko garstka, w tym dwoje rannych, trzy kobiety. Jak chcecie pokonać Morganę i całą jej armię?

— Morganę, która po swojej stronie ma magię — dodaje Artur zmęczonym głosem.

I te słowa obracają całą sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Lancelot wymienia spojrzenia z siedzącym po przeciwnej stronie Merlinem. Kiwa powoli głową, próbując dodać mu otuchy, w jakiś sposób wzrokiem przekazać, że on też ma tajemnicę do ujawnienia. Merlin wyciera spocone nagle ręce o spodnie i patrzy Arturowi prosto w oczy.

— Ty też masz magię po swojej stronie, Arturze — mówi cicho, a na jego otwartej dłoni pojawia się kulka błyszcząca niebieskim światłem.

**Author's Note:**

> Annwn — w mitologii walijskiej Tamten Świat, którego władcą jest bóg Gwyn ap Nudd. od świata realnego jest oddzielony jedynie cienką zasłoną, która niekiedy może zostać przekroczona (zwłaszcza podczas Samhain i Beltaine, które w Walii znane były jako Calan Awst i Calan Mai). Lancelot, przekraczając rozdartą zasłonę, nie powinien był zginąć, powinien po prostu przejść do Innego Świata.
> 
> Rhiannon to jedna z walijskich bogiń.
> 
> W większości wersji Legend Arturiańskich Pani Jeziora (najczęściej Viviane) jest albo matką Lancelota, albo porywa go i wychowuje w swoim pałacu na dnie jeziora. Stąd Lancelot z Jeziora.


End file.
